After all this time
by Ronata
Summary: This story is inspired by a song I heard from Simon Webbe called ‘After all this time,’ the first chapter starts on the 27th of May 2006 so this story will contain season 6 spoilers. The basic idea behind the story is, what would happen if Luke and Lorela
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, I know I said I wouldn't start another story until I had completed my others stories but I am a compulsive liar like Luke :-) I have tried a new style of writing in this story so please let me know what you think. If it's bad I would much rather change it. This was difficult to write in 2 senses. One I battled with the style and secondly I found it very difficult to write a fic where Luke and Lorelai aren't happy. I just had to write it though so please forgive me.**_

**_Summary: this story is inspired by a song I heard from Simon Webbe called 'After all this time,' the first chapter starts on the 27th of May 2006. The basic idea behind the story is, what would happen if Luke and Lorelai's relationship started to suffer because of the addition of Anna and April._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, just the idea._**

Saturday – Gilmore house

Lorelai had never felt this naked in her life. How could it be that one tiny inanimate object could become such a part of her every day apparel that now that it was gone, she felt so bare. She felt empty.

As she lay there in her bed, surrounded by boxes and clothes, she played back everything that led her to this moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar missed sound of Luke ascending the stairs. She froze up not knowing what to do. She didn't want him there; she didn't want him to see her like this. But it was to late; he was standing in her bedroom doorway staring at her. He couldn't help but think she looked lifeless. At that moment, if it was at all possible, they could both hear their hearts break just that bit more. Yes, it had been only 2 days since they last saw each other or spoke those gut-wrenching words to each other, but the pain was still evident on both their faces.

'What are you doing here?' Luke asked. His voice was filled with anger.

'Excuse me?' Lorelai asked in an unusually low, husky voice.

'You said you would be at work and that I was to pick up my stuff today'

'I should have said the afternoon. I am only working in the afternoon'

'It is afternoon, I just finished the lunch rush'

Lorelai sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She took in Luke's features. He looked angry and disappointed but other than that, he didn't look any different. How come he wasn't as broken up as she was, why wasn't he a wreck. Almost as if he read her thoughts, Luke spoke voicing his own concerns.

'You shouldn't get to sit in bed and feel sorry for yourself' Luke's voice was harsh and took Lorelai by shock. He continued, 'this is all your doing'

'What! Do you think I wanted our relationship to fall apart? Do you think I wanted something else in my life to fail?'

'As much as you may feel the world owes you something and that everything revolves around dear Lorelai, you have to realise this thing, this thing affected me. It affected Rory and April' Lorelai scoffed when she heard Aprils name mentioned. 'But we all had to get on with our lives. We all had to get up yesterday and some of us today, and get back to our lives. You should have done the same'

'I tried, I tried but part of my life has always been to come to Luke's and get coffee and breakfast. Part of my life was to talk to you and Rory. I'm sorry if I didn't get up, but honestly I didn't know how.' Lorelai was on the verge of tears. 'Rory hasn't spoken to me since Thursday, she has taken your side in all of this'

'There are no sides Lorelai, you made a decision that Rory just doesn't agree with, that I don't agree with but you know what, deal with it!' Luke practically screamed at her.

'I don't know how' Lorelai stated in a very sombre tone

The room fell into complete silence. Luke continued to stand in the door way and Lorelai stayed sitting on the side of the bed, absently playing with the drawstrings on her shorts. The tension was broken when they heard the phone ring downstairs. From where they were, they could here the message being left.

Why hello and thank you for calling the Gilmore household, no correction, the Gilmore Danes soon to be just Danes household. If you are wanting to speak to Luke, Rory, Paul Anka, or myself then please leave us a message as we are unavailable. To all of you who are used to a much wackier message please blame Luke, his is a stickler for some normality in his home. Well here comes the beep, get ready'

'Hey Lorelai its Sookie, you were supposed to be at work almost an hour ago. Maybe you are on your way, I don't know. Ooohhh maybe you are just getting some dirty stuff done with Luke. Well if you are then don't rush to work, just enjoy, you crazy lovers. Bye'

Lorelai lifted her head and caught Luke's gaze.

'I haven't spoken to Sookie about all of this yet, well I haven't spoken to anyone, so unless you have said something, then nobody knows.' Lorelai said in a monotone voice.

'I haven't said anything to anyone other than to April when she asked where you were yesterday' Luke's voice matching Lorelai's

'Okay, well um… I packed most of your stuff up in boxes, I didn't touch your clothes just cause I know you would want them folded and I don't do folding' Lorelai spoke gesturing to the boxes that surrounded her room. When her gaze landed on the box by Luke's feet she paused. 'That box has some stuff of ours, of yours that I would like to keep, to put in my Luke box, so will you look through it and take out what you don't want me to have.'

'You can have all of it I don't care'

'You haven't even looked, please just look'

'I don't need to; I don't want any of this. This is all just going to be some great reminder of how we are not a couple anymore, and how once again I find myself alone. I never thought I would be alone again'

'You have April and Anna'

'Oh come on Lorelai, yes that is my daughter and ex, but I would be naïve to think they could ever fill the void that you have left in my life.

'I'm sorry' the tears were making their way down Lorelai's face.

'I don't want your apologies, I just want the pain to go away.'

Luke walked slowly over to where Lorelai was still sitting and knelt down in front of her knees. Placing a hand on each kneecap, he tried to capture her gaze again but it was focused strongly on the areas where their flesh was in contact. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed even the smallest gestures from him.

'Lorelai…' Luke began to speak but was cut off by Lorelai

'I need to get ready from work'

'We need to talk' Luke said almost pleading with her.

'We spoke the other night, we aired everything then'

'No we didn't, otherwise I would understand why you are doing this'

'I told you'

'No you told me some crap story, followed by how much you love me. I need more than that Lorelai. If this is it for us then I need more from you'

'I just cant be in this relationship anymore Luke, my heart is so sore right now. It is breaking so much'

'What and you don't think mine is. Come on Lorelai! Please lets go away or do something special together. Lets just talk please'

'I am done with this Luke, I am done with us'

Lorelai got up pushing her way past Luke. She though she was free when she felt his hand grab hers. He managed to jerk her back around to face him. Without a seconds notice, Luke pulled her close and kissed her hard on the lips. Lorelai didn't fight it and for the first while she didn't join in, but after a few moments she relaxed into his embrace and returned his kiss.

Luke slowly removed his lips from hers, never once loosening the grip he had formed around her body. Lorelai placed her face in the crook of Luke's neck as she sobbed. This was killing her, why couldn't he just let her go. When Luke had managed to calm Lorelai, he felt her lips one his neck. She placed a series of five pecks alones his neck and jaw. It was just enough to get Luke to loosen his grip on her. She slipped away. One last glance in Luke's direction was all she could manage before she ducked away down the stairs and headed out to her car. She couldn't go to work looking like she did but she couldn't stay there. She would just have to drive around a bit until she thought he would be gone. Her planned was spoiled by Luke's truck; he had parked right behind her. There was no way she was going to get out of there. She started panicking, the pain was too much. As she started off down her driveway, unaware of the ever-watching eyes of her neighbour, she heard Luke call after her.

'So you are just going to walk around in your shorts and t-shirt with no shoes, with messy hair, a make-up stained face and swollen eyes.'

'That's exactly what I will do cause you parked me in'

'Just come back inside'

'NO!'

'Lorelai this is not the time to be stubborn, just come inside and I will leave and come back later'

The idea didn't seem all that bad to Lorelai, as much as she wanted to walk and get away, she really didn't want the town bombarding her with questions. She slowly turned. The possibility of all this new gossip was too much for Babette so she rushed out onto the front lawn.

'Suga, what's the matter. What's going on here?' her voice was full of concern, but anyone that knew Babette would be able to hear the tone that was saying _I am the first to get to know this new juicy gossip._

'Everything is fine Babette, you can go back inside' Luke spoke up.

'Lorelai?'

'I'm fine Babette, as Luke said you can go on back inside'

'Are you sure'?

'I'm sure'

'Okay, well suga you know where I am if you need anything'

'Thanks Babette'

'You look after her now Luke, she doesn't look to good'

'I will Babette, now Lorelai come inside before you get sick' Luke said in a voice that was saying something more along the lines of get back inside before you attract more attention.

Lorelai felt like she was being treated like a kid, or worse a mental patient. She stomped her way back up past Luke and headed towards the kitchen.

'Clear the bedroom first; I will be in Rory's room. When your done let me know.'

Lorelai picked up the phone on the way and started to dial the dragonfly's number. While Lorelai was arguing with Michel, Luke made his way upstairs. He was greeted by the box that Lorelai wanted to keep. He bent down and started looking through it.

The first thing he found was a scrapbook. He remembered when Lorelai had put it together; she had said that after almost a decade of knowing each other they should have something that showed all the great events they shared together. It was a great idea at the time, but now in the state he was in, the overload of pictures sent Luke overboard. He became suddenly angry and grabbed the first thing he saw and lunged it at the bathroom door. The new lamp that they had bought just a few months before to go with the new bedroom furniture shattered to the floor with a big noise. Luke collapsed to the floor in frustration. He didn't know what to do. How could getting to know his daughter get so out of hand and screw things up so bad.

The crash had been so loud that both Lorelai and Sookie, who was now on the phone, could here it.

'Lorelai, what the hell was that' Sookie asked in a panicked voice.

'Its just Luke, I will ex…explain later.' Lorelai said started to get choked up again.

'Lorelai?'

'Later Sookie'

'Okay….'

'I will be at work as soon as I can, I just need to freshen up'

'You don't need to come in, Michel has it covered'

'If she doesn't come in then I am going home' Michel said loud enough that Lorelai could here over the phone

'I'm coming in Sook, I need to get out of the house.'

'Well, then I will see you later'

'Thanks Sook'

Lorelai hung up the phone and laid back, resting on Rory's pillows. She looked around remembering all the years they had had here together, just the two of them. They had been happy and they would be happy again. Well as long as she could get Rory to talk to her again. All the while she was sitting there Lorelai could hear Luke making his way up and down the stairs with the boxes and loading them in the truck. She could see the truck from Rory's window, and as one box became 5 became a dozen, her heart finally snapped. She felt so numb. It was over. She could only imagine what the town had been told by Babette, it was a great of them to stay away she thought.

When the last box of the stuff that had been boxed already had been loaded onto the bed of his truck, Luke made his way into Rory's room.

'The stuff is loaded, I will come back and pack the rest later when you are at work'

'Thanks'

Luke turned to leave but before he did, he had one last thing to say to Lorelai.

'I went through the box upstairs, you can keep it all that's fine'

'Thanks'

'You might want to add this to it' Luke took the engagement ring out of his pocket and set it down on the desk where Lorelai could see it.

'No Luke, that's yours. You should keep it'

'I have no use for the ring Lorelai; it was bought as a symbol of my love for you. Nothing about that has changed. You should keep it'

'I don't want it' Lorelai said, the pain welling in her chest again.

'Then donate it, I don't care anymore'

'Luke?'

'We will be ok one day Lorelai, I hope so anyway'

'I'm sorry'

'Me too'

Luke left leaving a very pale, sickened Lorelai in his wake.

**Well that is chapter one, I am so sorry that it ended there but I am being kicked off the computer and I really wanted to post it tonight so I had to finish up. I hope you all like it even though it's not a happy fic. I know some explanations been left out as to how they ended up like this, don't worry; it will come in another chapter. Please review and tell me HONESTLY what you think, I need to know if you prefer this style of writing or my other ways.**

_**Thanks again to all of you who read and review my story.**_

_**Ronata**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated 'a question worth asking' but my muse is lending itself only for this story today, I did try finish up my other stories, its just not coming to me. A warning to anyone that reads this story, it might be a little OOC, but I just need to write it this way. Thanks again for reading and please forgive me, as I didn't have much time to proof read._**

**_Disclaimer: it's not mine I swear!

* * *

_**

Lorelai reluctantly ascended the stairs and started getting ready for work. She avoided looking too hard around her room. She wasn't ready to see all those boxes gone. When she was finally finished and looked as presentable as she could muster, she headed off to work.

Michel was the first person to greet her when she arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. As usual, the first words out of his mouth were words of annoyance at her for being late to work. For the first time in a long time or ever for that fact, Lorelai walked straight past Michel and headed into her office without even giving him a glance. Feeling that the behaviour was odd, Michel went to talk to Sookie. Michel found Sookie in the kitchen clearing up ready for the dinner crowd.

'Something isn't right with Lorelai' Michel told Sookie with a hint of concern in his voice.  
'What do you mean?' Sookie asked confused.  
'She didn't say anything'  
'What?' Sookie asked even more confused  
'She didn't say anything to me when I complained about her arriving late at work' Michel stated desperately.  
'Nothing?'  
'Nothing'  
'Wow'  
'Sookie, do you know what's the matter with her?'  
'No, but I am going to go find out. Where is she?'  
'Office'  
'Thanks Michel'

Michel exited the kitchen and headed back to the front desk while Sookie went to find Lorelai. When she reached the office door, Sookie knocked and waited for Lorelai to respond. If she was in a bad mood, the last thing Sookie wanted to do was go in their unannounced.

'Come in' Lorelai said dryly  
'Hey sweetie, how are you doing?'  
'I'm fine. How are you?'  
'I'm okay, but somehow I don't think you are.'  
'What!' Lorelai snapped at Sookie, immediately feeling guilty though. 'Sorry'  
'what's the matter, you can talk to me, you know'  
'I know, I'm not sure if I want to talk just yet'  
'Oh ok, I wont push you' Sookie started heading for the door before something occurred to her. 'Hey, how was your few days off. Did you manage to get everything you needed done?

Sookie hadn't realised at the time, but that was the worst question to be asking Lorelai. Immediately tears started to well in Lorelai's eyes. She couldn't blink them back quick enough, and Sookie saw them.

'Hey sweetie, what's going on? This isn't you.'  
'It is me now' Lorelai stated matter of factly.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Sookie asked, her voice full of concern  
'Sookie...' Lorelai was just about to ask Sookie to leave her alone when Sookie interrupted.  
'You lost your ring!' she screamed when she saw Lorelai's bare hand wiping away the tears.  
'What? No'  
'Then where is it?'  
'Its at home,' Lorelai answered. Her voice showing no emotion.  
'Thank God, Luke would have killed you if you lost it. Why don't you have it on?'

The mention of his name was too much; Lorelai didn't see herself ever getting over this pain.

'I'm no longer engaged'

'What!'

'I broke off the engagement Sookie'  
'What!' Sookie yelled for the second time before collapsing in the chair across from Lorelai  
'You aren't going to make me say it again are you?'  
'But why?'  
'So many reasons Sookie, so many reasons. It wasn't going to work out. I just needed to get out before any of us got hurt' Lorelai told Sookie with a pained expression on her face.  
'And what, you're not hurting now?'  
'Of course I am, I hated having to break up with the man I love'  
'What do you mean you had to break up with him. You didn't have to do anything. You guys are great together. What happened?'  
'April happened. Anna happened'  
'What! Lorelai you aren't jealous of her are you? They were together 12 years ago.' Sookie stated, confused at this new information.  
'I know, it's not that easy Sook. This got to complicated and too uncomfortable'  
'Uncomfortable?'  
'Yes. We couldn't be just Luke and Lorelai anymore. There was always something or someone getting in our way. That is a sign'  
'No, a sign is the snow that fell when you told Luke about the wedding plans.'  
'Yeah the wedding plans he had me cancel'  
'Postpone, not cancel'  
'Postpone would have been if he gave me another date. Its been 5 months Sookie, 5 months and no plans to get married.'  
'Come on Lorelai, you cant tell me you are giving up on you two. You are meant to be together'  
'Yeah, then we will find our way back to each other'  
'You're both stubborn and you know it. If you quit now, you will never give it a go again'  
'We will, if we are meant to be together.' Lorelai stated, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself and not Sookie.  
'Lorelai! ... When did this happen?' Sookie thought it best to try get information out of Lorelai now instead of moaning at her.  
'Thursday night after our dinner'  
'That romantic dinner, just the two of you' Sookie stated unbelievingly.  
'Yes. It was a great night. We went back to Sniffy's. It was magical cause we haven't been there in months. The conversation was normal and we laughed like we haven't in a long time' Lorelai told Sookie in a dreamful voice. Trying to hold on to the good memory.  
'Then what happened?'  
'He took me back to the diner and we had coffee and some beers. We made love and just laid there holding each other without any interruptions'  
'I am failing to see where the end to your engagement is'  
'Sookie!' Lorelai exclaimed before taking a deep breathe and continuing. 'We were laying there and I was thinking about the day we would get married and I was just about to ask Luke if he had though of a date, you know a time when he would be ready to get married when he tells me he is going away with April next weekend.  
'So?'  
'I guess you don't remember what next weekend is either' Lorelai said, now starting to get angry again with both Luke and Sookie.  
'No, what?'  
'June 3rd is this Saturday coming'  
'Oh' Sookie said, seeming to understand a little bit more where the problem is.  
'Even after I told him, he didn't see what the problem with him going away camping with April would be'  
'Sweetie...'  
'I just snapped, I snapped and got up and got dressed.'  
'What did he do?'  
'Surprisingly nothing. He must have just thought it was one of my mood swings'  
'Okay?' Sookie said urging Lorelai to continue.  
'I was so angry with him for just dismissing everything, that I took the ring off and placed it on the table.' The anger that welled in Lorelai was slowly being replaced by the incredible sadness again. ' I told him I couldn't do it anymore and that he should pick up his things today. I told him I was sorry and I left'  
'Oh sweetie'  
'He didn't even chase me. And the logical part of me says, well hey he was naked but the childish insecure side said, hey he agrees with you. He is glad its over.'  
'Honey you cant think that'  
'I know he doesn't want it to end, I know he loves me, but that's not enough anymore Sook. I wish... I wish it was'

'Cant you speak to him, go away and reconnect. You cant just give up'

'He phoned and I explained where I was coming from and then today, when he was at the house, he asked if we could go away, but honestly Sook, I don't think it would make a difference.'

'When he was at your house?'

'Yeah, he came to pick up his things. I had boxed most of it for him already.'

'He actually moved out'

'Yes, he should be all finished by now. He was coming back for his second truckload after I left. It was too hard being there when he was moving his stuff.'

'I just cant believe this, what does Rory say about all this?' Sookie asked looking over at Lorelai sympathetically.

'You are just choosing the right questions today, aren't you.'

'What happened?'

'She is upset. She says I shouldn't give up on me and Luke. She has basically taken Luke's side in all of this.'

'There aren't sides, she probably just needs time to get used to the idea that she isn't getting the father figure she has been waiting for.'

'Again with what Luke has said. Your making me feel guilty about my choice now.'

'Good, now what else do I need to do to get you back in Luke's arms where you belong'

'Nothing' Lorelai answered frustrated.

'I just don't know what to say now'

'To leave it is best Sook, I just want to move on a get over him as quick as I can. I don't want to cry over him anymore'

'I can't believe I never saw this coming, you two always seemed so happy'

'Oh don't get me wrong Sookie, we were happy. Its just things changed and I don't like change.'

'Cant things be changed back?'

'I'm not into the whole murder my boyfriends family scenario'

'I'm not suggesting that, it just seems…. I don't know'

'That's exactly how I felt Sookie. I didn't know what to do and it took me months to get up the courage to end things' Lorelai was talking normally now, she was managing to block out all emotions again.

'You've been thinking about breaking off the engagement for months?' Sookie asked shocked

'I won't lie, it crossed my mind more than I care to say, I had it as my last option.'

'Wow' Sookie sighed

'Yeah, shouldn't you be getting the dinner started?'

'It can wait'

'No don't worry about me, I'm fine. I will catch up on this paperwork here and then head home.'

'Don't you want to talk anymore?'

'I think we did enough talking for today, I am just going to work and get my mind off of everything. We have a few maids off so I can help with the making up of the rooms.'

'Okay, but you know where to find me'

'Thanks Sook'

Sookie got up and headed back to the kitchen, not before insuring Michel that everything was okay. Whether it was or not now, Sookie was going to make sure it would be. When she got to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialled a number she hoped would have the answers.

* * *

_**Again, I am sorry about how I ended it, but I just wanted to get this chapter out there and get your opinion before I continued. Thanks for all your support and reviews. They are appreciated beyond words. So please keep them coming.**_

_**What does Sookie have planned? Will she get Lorelai back in Luke's arms? I don't know cause I haven't written the next chapter, lol but if you review I will write the next chapter and we can all know.**_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**Ronata**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, I hope you all had a good week. This is a really short rather irrelevant filler chapter cause I am trying to get my muse working with me. I am also trying to get it to help me with my other stories, so hopefully they will get updated today. Please review even though its short, I would really appreciate it.**_

_**Thanks**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of it. Still no DVD or CD!

* * *

_**

Sunday - Town Square

The rest of Saturday had gone by quickly and nothing concerning Luke was spoken of again. Sookie knew that Lorelai was sad beyond words, but she was doing a good job as usual covering it all up.

Sookie had a plan and could only hope for the assistance she needed to pull it off. The first and most important stop would have to be Luke's, and then Rory and then she would have her plan in place. She was walking now, hurriedly across the square to talk to Luke before she lost the courage to butt her nose in where Lorelai wouldn't want it.

Luckily the diner wasn't busy, most of the regulars had already come and gone. Sookie took a seat at the counter and waited for Luke to come over.

'Hey Sookie, what can I get you?' Luke asked in his normal manner.

'How about some pie and coffee to start and then maybe a few minutes of your time?' Sookie answered a little unsure of herself

'The coffee and pie I can do, but I'm busy so the talk will have to wait.' Luke answered. He knew Sookie was probably there to talk to him about Lorelai and he wasn't quite ready to hear it. Lorelai had hurt him.

'Please Luke, you aren't that busy and I know you would want to hear what I have to say' Sookie stated while Luke placed her pie and coffee in front of her.

'Does it have to do with Lorelai?' Luke asked. Saying her name was enough to make his heart feel like it was breaking all over again.

'Yes but…' Sookie tried to get Luke to understand she had a plan, but he wasn't going to hear it.

'Then I don't want to stand here and listen to what you have to say' Luke cut her off impatiently

'Do you love her?' Sookie asked although she knew the answer. It was enough to get Luke's attention

'What? Of course I do Sookie!' Luke answered; shocked that Sookie would even have to ask.

'Then please listen to me, I have a plan that I can only hope will get you and Lorelai back In each others arms, but I need your help.' Sookie pleaded

'Okay' Luke said defeatedly

'Okay, well Lorelai told me that you moved out yesterday….'

'Sookie!'

'Sorry, but what I don't think you know is that she didn't go home last night. She stayed at the inn. She said it was out of convenience cause she had a very early meeting but I think its because she cant go back to that house without you.'

'What am I supposed to do, she kicked me out Sookie, she just needs to deal with the consequences of her own actions' Luke practically screamed in frustration.

'She's just confused'

'What and you don't think I am. Sookie I have a daughter and my fiancé of 9 months just up and broke off our engagement'

'Do you know why she did that'?

'Why she broke the engagement off?' Luke asked confused

'Yes'

'She said something about the relationship being too difficult or something. I really don't care that much anymore, I just see it as she doesn't love me anymore, if she ever did.' Luke sated as nonchalant as he could

'You cannot seriously believe that crap'

'What? She agreed to marry Max then called that off cause she wasn't really in love with him.'

'Yes cause she was in love with you'

'I don't need to talk about this anymore, I need to get back to work'

'But you haven't heard my plan… Luke….'

Luke walked away from Sookie and headed into the storage room. Sookie was of two minds. She could go after Luke and try get him to listen to her, but he probably wouldn't be to receptive to any idea she had at this point. If she left it, she could try getting Rory to help and maybe she could talk to Luke. She has the pout like Lorelai, Sookie was sure that she could get Luke to cave.

Sookie finished off her coffee and pie and left the money on the counter, it didn't look like Luke was coming back while she was sitting there.

The inn was quite this weekend cause most of the rooms were empty so Sookie went straight from Luke's to Yale and met up with Rory. Their conversation went a lot easier and Rory agreed with most of what Sookie had to say. It looked like the plan might still work, as long as Rory could talk to Luke and she said she was happy to do it. Sookie left feeling rather proud of herself, she mentally checked off phase 1 of plan 'Luke and Lorelai' as complete. This was going to be a busy week now.

* * *

_**Sorry again, for this really short chapter but I am really hoping to get the next chapter of 'A question worth asking' up today, otherwise you would have to wait another week. So please forgive me and review. This story should get updated again this week as long as work doesn't tire me out too much.**__Thanks again_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here is the next chapter. It's a little short but the next few chapters should make up for it. 'A question worth asking' is on its last chapter/s so I am going to take a little while just to make sure I get a good ending, but I promise you I will get it up just as soon as I can.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still have no connection to Gilmore Girls

* * *

**_

Luke walked hesitantly down the street towards the Dragonfly inn. He doesn't know how people get him to do things but he can just never say no. Sookie had rung him up earlier that evening and asked if he could come around after closing and help fix and extractor fan in their best room. They were having guests arrive on the Sunday and they were quite picky so she didn't want anything to go wrong. Sookie had assured him that Lorelai had gone home but he still felt weird going to the Inn and not going there to be with her or help her.

He arrived at the inn just after 9pm and was greeted by Sookie. She showed him up to the room and let him in. Before he could say anything Sookie spoke.

'The extractor fan is in the bathroom, I will leave you to it while I go get the kitchen ready for breakfast.' Sookie told Luke before quickly exiting and locking the door behind her.

Unaware that the door had been locked Luke made his way to the bathroom, but before he got there he noticed a body on the bed. He walked a little bit closer because in the darkness of the room he couldn't quite make out who it was. When he was finally close enough, he saw the sleeping figure of his ex-fiancé. Luke quickly turned on his heel ready to go downstairs and have a moan at Sookie, but was stopped by the sudden realisation that he had let Sookie lock him in the room.

Not wanting to deal with Lorelai, Luke moved himself around the room as quietly as he could, trying to locate the key that Lorelai would have used to get herself in the room, but he couldn't find it. To check whether Sookie had actually called him for a legitimate reason Luke walked into the bathroom and checked the workings of the extractor fan. It had a slight, fixable crack in it so Luke set to work, trying not to think about Lorelai in the next room.

When he finished Luke packed up the tools he had used and walked out into the bedroom. It had always been a favourite past time of his, watching Lorelai sleep, so he sat down in one of the chairs close to the bed and watched her. He sat their mesmerized by her beauty and calmness for almost 2 hours before she started to stir. He immediately began to panic, as he didn't feel ready enough to talk and be confronted by her. He really wasn't ready to look into the eyes of the woman he loved so much. Luke started to get up and tried to find somewhere else to sit, but he wasn't quick enough

'Luke?' Lorelai called quietly

'Uh yeah, sorry if I woke you' Luke said hesitantly. He's stood facing away from her.

'What are you doing here?' Lorelai sat up slowly and turned on the lamp, she blinked a few times trying to adjust her eyes.

'Sookie asked me to fix the extractor fan in the bathroom.'

'At…' Lorelai looked at the clock ' at 11 o'clock at night.

'Not really…. it was more like 9 o'clock….' Luke tried to explain the time difference before Lorelai got angry but he could never keep up with a Gilmore

'Then what the hell have you been doing for the last 2 hours?'

'Honestly?' Luke asked, with a little more guts than he thought he had.

'Of course'

'Watching you sleep….'

'Luke?' Lorelai tried to butt in again but Luke wouldn't hear of it

'Just listen to me… Sookie asked me to come. I had no intention to see you at all. She said you weren't here. So I came, to help like I always do. But I am stupid. I should have know Sookie was up to something after she and Rory have been bugging me all week.'

'What do you mean?'

'We are locked in here together.'

'What!' Lorelai screamed, showing just how shocked she was

'Sookie let me in the room and then locked the door.'

'Why didn't you use my key and just let yourself out?'

'Cause I can't find your key, I looked everywhere I could think of. I didn't dig in your bag, that is it.'

'Its not in my bag anyway, Sookie must have taken the key when she brought my food up earlier'

'Well, as I was trying to explain earlier, I came here to fix the extractor fan, so I did. But then there was nothing to do, so I just sat here and watched you sleep like I used to.'

'You used to watch me sleep?' Lorelai asked a bit shocked. She thought she was the weird one for always watching him sleep. How come they were never awake at the same time?

'Yeah, when I woke up in the morning and you were still asleep…. but …. I don't want to talk about that anymore.' Luke stated, a little saddened by the memories he had been painfully blocking out for the past week and a half.

'did you try phoning Sookie and asking her to open up the door?'

'yes. But all I got was that stupid French twat. He said there weren't any keys and that Sookie had gone home. I don't have Sookie's home number.'

'I do' Lorelai got her bag and got out her cellphone as quickly as she could. She hit a few buttons and waited for Sookie to answer.

'hello' Sookie answered

'Sookie…'

'before you start moaning at me, I did this for your own good. I actually expected a call much earlier…never mind that, but you have to believe me and not be mad.'

'I will be mad if you don't get your butt down her and open this door.' Lorelai said hurriedly

'I wont do that until you and Luke sort everything out.'

'there is nothing to sort out Sookie. We are grown ups, we made a decision and you should just respect that.'

'I would respect that if the decision was made by both of you, but it wasn't. you made up your mind for both you and Luke. Do you honestly think that man in that room with you agrees with you about calling off the engagement?'

'yes!'

'Oh come on Lorelai, you have never been a stupid person. You are one of the most intelligent people I know. Please just sit and talk to Luke. If you can honestly tell me that you have spoken and that you are BOTH ok with this split then I will come over and unlock the door, but you need to talk first.' Sookie stated trying her best to get her point across.

'Sookie….'

'I don't want to hear anything else from you. Now put Luke on the phone' Sookie demanded, more aggressive than Lorelai had ever heard her talk

'but….'

'Lorelai!' Sookie screamed

'Fine' Lorelai said submissively

Lorelai handed over the phone to a very confused Luke. Luke didn't say much. After a few yes's and no's. Luke hung up the phone and collapsed on the seat he had previously occupied.

'What did she say?' Lorelai asked anxiously

'That was a private conversation' Luke answered. Really not wanting to go into detail with Lorelai.

'Luke?'

'She wont be here tonight, so just go back to bed.'

'she said if we talk then she will come open'

'I know'

'so cant you just phone her back in a little while and tell her we spoke.'

'No…' Luke told her.

'What!' Lorelai screamed shocked that Luke didn't want to leave

'I have no desire to speak to you right now. I am going to lay here and sleep. When morning comes, Sookie will have to open the door cause she cant let us starve and then I will leave and get on with my life.'

'Luke! I don't want you here.'

'And I don't want to be here' Luke lied.

'Then call her and tell her we spoke and that we agreed to this separation.'

'No!'

'Luke, come on!' Lorelai pleaded

'You don't understand, do you?'

'Explain it to me then, what don't I understand.'

'you don't understand how much I love you and how much it hurts being away from you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Lorelai and no one else, but you have taken that option away from me.'

'I am doing what's best for both of us.'

'No you're not. You are doing the _I'm Lorelai, the world revolves around me, I make the decisions regardless of anyone else bit_.' Luke spat out, not really realising the impact of his words.

'Ouch' Lorelai said rather submissively

'I'm sorry' Luke tried

'Its ok. Well if you wont phone her, then I guess I am going to sleep.'

'Lorelai?' Luke pleaded, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much.

'Its fine Luke, night'

'Night' Luke answered quietly.

Lorelai turned off the lamp and laid back down, she silently watched as Luke tried in vain to get comfortable. She felt bad, but it was the right thing for everyone…right?

* * *

_**Sorry to end it there. I just didn't want to get into the next bit in this chapter. I should have another chapter later or tomorrow. But please don't hold me to that.**_

_**Thanks for reading and I really really appreciate the reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone. Well here is the update I had promised last week. I should learn by now that as soon as I promise an update it seems to take me longer to finish it. I tried to make it up to you by making the chapter longer, so I hope you can appreciate that and leave me some really cool, cherished reviews. The style of writing came out funny on my computer so I hope its okay, it looks a little funny, but I don't know how to fix it. Thanks for reading.**_

**_Disclaimer: I have not connections to Gilmore Girls; I barely have a connection to the world.

* * *

_**

_Previously:_

'_Ouch' Lorelai said rather submissively_

'_I'm sorry' Luke tried_

'_Its ok. Well if you won't phone her, then I guess I am going to sleep.'_

'_Lorelai?' Luke pleaded, hoping he hadn't hurt her too much._

'_Its fine Luke, night'_

'_Night' Luke answered quietly._

_Lorelai turned off the lamp and laid back down, she silently watched as Luke tried in vain to get comfortable. She felt bad, but it was the right thing for everyone…right?

* * *

_

After 40 minutes had passed, neither Luke nor Lorelai had fallen asleep. For Luke it was a matter of physical discomfort but for Lorelai it was emotionally uncomfortable in the room. Guilt of hurting a man she loved and that loved her in return haunted her mind. She lay there in the dark watching him; the light from outside the window caught him in a way that allowed her to see him sitting there awake. He looked so sad.

'Luke?' Lorelai started, unsure of exactly what she wanted to say.  
'Yeah' Luke answered, unsure whether to keep the pretence of sleep up or not.  
'You're uncomfortable.'  
'I'm fine' Luke stated coldly.  
'You're not fine. This is a big king size bed, why don't you come lay down.'  
'I'm fine' Luke said just as cold as before. Though the idea of sharing a bed with Lorelai was very enticing.  
'Luke……you can have your own blanket and I won't use you as a pillow, I promise'  
'Well if you promise' Luke said after giving it a little thought, he was tired, he needed to sleep.

Luke quickly got up and made his way over to the vacant side of the bed. He wrapped the spare blanket from the bottom of the bed over him and tried to sleep. He felt Lorelai shifting uneasily next to him. He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling, not realising he had moved into the same position Lorelai had. After a few minutes of stillness and silence Luke spoke.

'Do you want me to move back over to the chair?'  
'No' Lorelai answered a little to quickly for her own liking.  
'Are you sure?' Luke questioned  
'Why wouldn't I be'?  
'You're lying on your back'  
'So?'  
'You never lay on your back. You say you will only lay like that when you're dead in your coffin'  
'Luke I am fine, I am comfortable laying on my back' she snapped  
'Okay, good night'  
'Night'

The tension was growing between Luke and Lorelai with every moment of silence. Neither could will themselves to sleep and neither one could will themselves to talk. After another 20 minutes of silence, Luke eventually broke.

'I'm sorry' Luke told her, barely above a whisper  
'Luke don't do this' Lorelai pleaded  
'I need too'  
'No you don't, you did nothing wrong. You didn't cheat on me and get someone pregnant, this happened before we met'  
'I'm not apologizing for April'  
'You're not?' Lorelai asked confused, turning her head slightly to look over at him.  
'I'm sorry for not keeping things great between us. I have been lying her thinking about when the last time we spent a whole day together, just us, no interruptions'

'It was a while ago, before we postponed the wedding'  
'Yeah… I'm sorry about that too'  
'It's okay Luke, you did what you thought was best'  
'But it wasn't the best thing, cause if I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have lost you.' Luke told her while starting to get frustrated with himself.

'You don't know that'  
'So even if we were still getting married tomorrow you would have called the wedding off'  
'No… Yes,…I don't know anymore Luke. All I know is that I loved you more than I have ever loved any man before'  
'Loved?' Luke said in a pained voice  
'This is difficult for me Luke; I don't know how to go back to being Lorelai without Luke. I though the first step should be to stop loving you, then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.'

'Why cant you just love me and marry me?'

Luke's question was only met by silence. He could swear he heard her crying, but Luke knew not to turn the lights on and check. So, he lay there, listening to the soft sniffles next to him. Out of nowhere, Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and without saying anything, he just held it tight. He felt that was all he could do to comfort her in that moment and he was right, cause she held his hand tight and after a few moments the crying stopped.

When he felt it safe to talk again, Luke began to speak

'How are Rory and your parents?'  
'I don't know' Lorelai answered quietly, appreciating that Luke changed his question  
'You haven't spoken to them?'  
'No. I tried to speak to Rory on Monday but she hung up the phone when I told her that I hadn't reconciled with you. As for my parents, I don't need to hear them talk about how I have screwed things up again, so I have avoided Friday Night Dinners'

'Oh'  
'Have you seen Rory?' Lorelai asked curiously.  
'She came to the diner on Wednesday, trying to help plot some scheme with Sookie to get us back together.'  
'Do you think this is their plan…locking us in here together…. do you think they thought this would get us together again?'

'I don't know, all I know is that they wouldn't leave me alone for days. I wanted nothing to do with any crazy plot they had up their sleeve.'

'You didn't want to be part of anything to get me back!' Lorelai stated a little hurt.  
'That's not what I meant. I just didn't want to deal with them'  
'Oh'  
'Did they try get you in on any plot?' Luke asked  
'No, they wouldn't have dared to try. I have been in a bit of a sour mood so everyone has kinda avoided me'  
'Yeah?' Luke questioned  
'Yeah'  
'Wow'  
'What?' Lorelai asked confused.  
'I didn't know I had such an effect on you.' Luke said smugly  
'What! You have no effect on me' Lorelai said, shocked at the tone of Luke's voice  
'Of course I do, I made you, the eternally happy person, miserable for a week'  
'I wasn't miserable, my mood just didn't mix well with others'  
'Lorelai?'  
'Fine, what do you want me to say. I'm miserable without you. I will get better though'  
'I have a quick solution for you' Luke stated confidently  
'What?' Lorelai asked intrigued though she had an idea of what Luke was referring too  
'You could just let me love you and let me spend the rest of my life making this up to you.'  
'Luke?' Lorelai spoke uneasily at the return of the dreaded topic of marriage  
'I don't want to live without you' Luke told her

Luke shifted his body to his side, facing Lorelai. She could swear she saw tears in Luke's eyes. She hated having put that hurt there, but she was doing what felt right. Lorelai shifted her body but faced away from Luke. Their hands slipped from the grip on each other. Lorelai curled her body up into a ball and buried her face in the pillow. Not caring whether she wanted to be comforted or held, Luke moved over, wrapped his arm over Lorelai, and pulled her body into his. Lorelai didn't put up a fight so Luke settled into that position and held her tightly.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep; there was something about being in each other's arms that was still so soothing to one another.

A few hours passed and Lorelai began to stir. It took her a few short moments to remember where she was and what situation she found herself in. She tried to close her eyes again and sleep but the feeling of Luke's body pressed against hers and the feeling of his arms snaked around her body were too much of a distraction. So, Lorelai lay there and tried to sort through her feelings.

When Lorelai felt Luke start to wake up, she closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk to Luke again. Lorelai was unsure if it had actually worked, as Luke started to talk to her. Lorelai stayed silent and listened.

'I missed this…. I miss holding you and I miss waking up to see you sleeping. And on the rare occasion when you would wake up before me, I loved seeing your smile first thing in the morning. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I will get you back….. I have to get you back.'

Luke hadn't realised Lorelai was awake until he saw the tear on her cheek glisten in the moonlight. He pulled her body as tight as he could to his own and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. With his free hand, Luke gently brushed Lorelai's hair away from her face. He took his time and every now and then, he would place the smallest kisses on her neck.

Lorelai began to shift and turned onto her back again. Luke made no effort to move, and kept his arms around her. It felt like Luke was towering over her, but Lorelai didn't care. She just sunk into the bed a bit more and lent her forehead against Luke's chest. The room was so quiet that Lorelai could swear all she heard was his heartbeat. She closed her eyes, listening intently for the thud thud of his heart.

Unwilling to move or sleep, Luke tried his hand at small talk.

'So what are you doing today?' Luke asked as casually as possible

'What?' Lorelai asked confused. She had no idea where this was coming from.

'I wanted to know what your plans were for today.'

'Oh….well I was supposed to be working this morning, but that will all depend if Sookie agrees to let us out. What about you?'

Lorelai shifted her body, just enough so that she could look into Luke's eyes while they spoke.

'Same as you. I hope Sookie called Caesar or Lane to open the diner.'

'Yeah, otherwise we might have an angry mob of crazy townsfolk on our hands.'

'And I don't deal well with this town as it is.'

'Why is that?'

'Why is what?' Luke asked confused

'Why is it that you cant deal with this town. I mean you have known almost all of them your whole life.'

'I used to get on with everyone just fine, but after my father passed away, I became a bit of a rebel. I ended up getting on Taylor's bad side and by extension, the bad side of most senior members of Stars Hollow. It took me years to get most of the town to respect me as an adult, but things would never be like they used to be. I'm too bitter and grumpy for that.' Luke said the end part with a smile.

'You cant just say grumpy, that is an understatement.' Lorelai returned his smile.

'Then what am I supposed to say?' Luke asked, enjoying the slight return of their banter.

'How about mondo-grumpy?'

'No' Luke tried to say in a serious tone, but it came out in almost a laugh

'How about super-grumpy?' Lorelai said in one of her funny voices

'Lorelai?' Luke questioned.

'What! It's early. I mean it 3 am.'

'Since when has that ever stopped you?'

'Good point. I must just be losing my touch'

'Good ridden' Luke said, still smiling

'What? Excuse me mister!' Lorelai said in fake shock, she was enjoying the banter just as much as Luke was.

'What….10 years of your constant talking was enough.'

'You would miss it' Lorelai said, still joking around

'I do' Luke said, taking the conversation a little serious again.

'I miss having someone to mock and joke with' Lorelai continued.

'Good' Luke said before placing a soft kiss on her forehead

Their banter was gone, but the room didn't fill with uneasiness or tension again. They just lay there together staring into each other's eyes. A passer-by might have said they looked like they were have a conversation in their thoughts.

After a little time had passed Lorelai excused herself to the bathroom. When she returned, Luke had sat up in the bed and stripped off some of his layers.

'Are you tired?' Lorelai asked, walking slowly back to the bed.

'Not so much anymore. You?'

'Nope. Can I put some music on?' Lorelai asked, hoping he would say yes and they wouldn't have to stay in silence anymore.

'You will wake the other guests'

'There are no other guests' Lorelai told him slowly

'Its summer.……its tourist season' Luke stated confused.

'I know, the rooms were booked out for the wedding guests, but I held onto them for too long and couldn't get guests in to fill them.'

'Oh, sorry'

'Its okay, it actually gave the staff a little time off and helped the rest relax a bit'

'Good'

'Yeah good'

'Okay then, you were going to put on music.'

'We have tons of CD's in each room' Lorelai said walking over to the cabinet. 'but apparently this room only has one' Lorelai continued a little confused as she had expected to see a variety.

'Which one is that?'

'I don't know, it's a mix CD. Not one that we normally have up here'

'Well pop it in'

'Hold your horses, I'm getting there'

Lorelai put the CD on and hit play. Grabbing the stereo remote, she made her way back to the bed. Before she could even sit, she was shocked to hear Sookie's voice.

'_thanks Lane, oh are we recording….. oh so hey Lorelai and Luke. As you are aware I have locked you in the room hoping you can figure stuff out between you, cause I know this is not how things are supposed to end. With the help of Lane, I bring you this very cool message and a bunch of songs I hope you will take time to listen too. I have a feeling they might help and so do Lane and Rory. Please just give it a go for me. Oh and can I have this CD when you are done cause I always wanted to know what I would sound like on radio. Now get going'_

'Crazy people' Luke mumbled in his usual grumpy style.

'Its sweet' Lorelai defended Sookie's actions

'They are butting into our lives'

'I know, and I can't say I am happy about it, but you must see now how much this town loves us.'

'I was never the one that didn't want there to be an us. I am with the town on the whole we belong together thing'

'Except when you broke up with me'

'Except when I was stupid enough to break up with you.'

It was then that Luke and Lorelai both realised what song was playing.

_**Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light**_

'Do you remember this song?' Luke asked Lorelai

'Of course I do, it was the song we danced too at Liz's wedding' Lorelai answered in a _Duh tone_

'Reflecting Light by Sam Phillips'

'It quickly became one of my favourite songs' Lorelai stated nonchalantly

'Yeah?'

'Yeah'

They sat there listening to the rest of the song, while remembering all the good times

_**I wrote the pain down  
Got off and looked up  
Looked into your eyes  
The lost open windows  
All around  
My dark heart lit up the skies**_

_**And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light**_

_**Give up the ground  
Under your feet  
Hold on to nothing for good  
Turn and run at the mean times  
Chasing you  
Stand alone and misunderstood**_

**_And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world  
I'm on my knees in fascination  
Looking through the night  
And the moons never seen me before  
But I'm reflecting light_**

'How did she even know about that song?' Luke wondered

'Rory probably told her. I bought the CD the week after the wedding'

'Before or after we had our first kiss?'

'What does that matter?'

'I was just wondering…'

'Before'

'Oh' Luke said all knowingly

'What is that supposed to mean'

'I just think it is interesting that you had been pining for me' Luke stated smugly. A smile was appearing on his face as he watched her take in what he said.

'I had not been pining, I just liked the song' Lorelai said defensively

'Its okay to admit it, it wont make you weak.'

'Luke I was not pining for you' Lorelai told him with a smile on her face

Just then they both realised another song had started to play. While they listened they both realised they could easily be the one saying most of the words. So, that fell back into silence listening to it.

_**I'm not the sort of person  
Who falls  
In and quickly out of love  
But to you I gave my affection  
Right from the start **_

If I have a lover  
Who loves me  
How could I break such a heart  
Yet you still get my attention  
Right from the start

Why do you come here  
When you know I've got troubles enough  
Why do you call me  
When you know I can't answer the phone

Make me lie  
When I don't want to  
And make someone else  
Some kind of an unknowing fool  
You make me stay  
When I should not  
Are you so strong  
Or is the weakness in me

Why do you come here  
And pretend to be just passing by  
But I need to see you  
And I need to hold you  
Tightly

Feeling guilty  
Worried  
Waking from tormented sleep  
This old love has me bound  
But the new love cuts deep

If I choose now  
I'll lose out  
Cuz one of us has to fall  
I need you  
And you

Before the song could finish, Luke spoke up.

'I don't remember this song from anything'

'Neither do I, it must be one of the girls choices for song that is supposed to make us think'

'Does it make you think?' Luke asked unsure of where his questioning would take him

'I guess.'

'About what?'

'It makes me think about how right this could actually be if I am hurting myself and the person I love.'

'It doesn't have to be this way'

'But I can't go back to how it was'

'Then we will go somewhere new and better with this relationship, we will make this work'

'Luke….'

Lorelai was cut off by Luke's quick movement as he placed his lips tightly against hers. After a few moments, Luke felt Lorelai relax and he pulled her body close to his. He lifted his lips off of hers and let her head fall onto his chest. They lay back together, neither saying anything and listened to the next few songs on the CD.

* * *

**_Disclaimer2: I didn't want to put the disclaimer for the music at the top, cause it would have spoilt the story a bit. So here it goes. I have no connection to Sam Phillips or Keisha White. I just have a huge respect for the great music they make. Keisha White has such a powerful voice, if any of you have heard this song, feel free to let me know what you think.._**

_**Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing. I am not going to promise an update like I usually do, but I am going to tell you it might be a little while as I am going through a really tough time right now. Writing makes me feel better, but I want the story to end happy so I might stay away from writing and read your amazing stories instead. If you have any recommendations for funny stories or stories full of fluff please send them my way in a review or PM.**_

_**The same will go for 'A question worth asking.' I am trying really hard to finish it, but the timing just sucks at the moment. Please stick with me and I will be your fan forever.**_

_**Thanks again**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone, here is what is more than likely the penultimate chapter. It was going to be the last chapter, but I don't have time to finish writing it up so I thought it best to give you this and then try update again as soon as I can. My sincere apologies for the lack of updating on my stories. I will probably take a small break from posting chapters once this story is done and make sure I have enough content for the story in my head before I start writing it. A quick note just to apologize to anyone who might get offended by the way I spell some words. I know to Americans it may seem like I am spelling the words colour and favour wrong cause I put a u in it, but just to let you know, that is how the words are spelt in South Africa and in England where I was taught. If most of my readers were American then I would change the spelling out of respect but I have just as many European readers and readers from the rest of the world. Once again, I am sorry if it irritates any of you. Thanks for reading and lets get on with the chapter._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or have any connection what so ever**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Lorelai was cut off by Luke's quick movement as he placed his lips tightly against hers. After a few moments, Luke felt Lorelai relax and he pulled her body close to his. He lifted his lips off of hers and let her head fall onto his chest. They lay back together, neither saying anything and listened to the next few songs on the CD.

* * *

_

When they had finished listening to the CD, Luke got up slowly and placed the CD back in its case. Turning slowly, he watched Lorelai lying on the bed in deep thought. He continued to look around the room, the large comfortable bed, the mini bar and champagne tray. It was the room that Lorelai and Sookie had named their honeymoon suite when the Dragonfly Inn was first opened. This was the room where Luke and Lorelai were supposed to retreat to after their hectic and probably crazy wedding. It would have been the room for their first night as husband and wife. Luke wanted that chance back so badly, so he walked over to the bed, grabbed Lorelai's hand and pulled her up off the bed.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Lorelai screeched as Luke broke her from her thoughts.

'Its 4 am'

'I know, but I still don't understand what you are doing pulling me up off the bed like that' Lorelai states confused.

'Its June 3rd' Luke states

'Again, I know, but I'm still confused'

'Its bad luck for me to see my bride on our wedding day'

'We're not getting married Luke'

'Not today, because I don't think we can afford any more bad luck, but what do you say about marrying me tomorrow, the 4th of June?'

'Luke…'

'It's a simple yes or no question.'

'Simple?'

'Yes, simple. Will you marry me tomorrow Lorelai Gilmore?'

'Luke…'

'Lorelai. Yes or no'

'You're being stubborn.'

'I learnt from the best'

'Are you calling me the best?'

'No, I learnt all my tricks from Jess.'

'Oh is that so?' Lorelai asked hitting Luke in the chest. Luke caught her arm and pulled her closer.

'Of course you are the best, now will you answer my question?'

'Luke…'

'I know what my name is, I don't need reminding, but what I do need is for you to stop stalling and answer me.'

'I need the bathroom.'

'No you don't, you went earlier.'

'My bladder gets weak when I stress.'

'Lorelai…' Luke pleaded

'I know my name, but what I do need is for you to let me go past and into the bathroom.' Lorelai told Luke copying his earlier comment. She had a hint of a smile.

'Will you answer me then?'

'Yes?' Lorelai answered hesitantly.

'Lorelai?'

'Okay, I will answer your question when I come out.' Lorelai conceded

Luke slowly moved out of Lorelai's way and watched as she moved into the bathroom and shut the door. Luke took up residence on the arm chair by the window expecting only a few minute wait, but after 5 minutes of waiting Luke knew Lorelai had gone into the bathroom just to buy herself time. No wanting to let her get away with it, Luke got up and knocked on the door.

'Lorelai?' Luke asked quietly but when there was no answer, he asked a little louder.

'I will be out in a minute.'

'What are you doing, just come out. If your going to say no just come out and get it over with.' Luke stated getting a little upset.

'I was just thinking' Lorelai said quietly

'About?'

'About whether the reasons to say yes out way the reasons I broke off the engagement in the first place.'

'What are your thoughts so far?' Luke asked, wanting whatever information he could get.

Luke stood back as he heard the door opening. He could see that Lorelai had been crying.

'My thoughts are that I can't marry you tomorrow.'

'Oh' Luke says clearly disappointed.

'I chose my wedding date as the 3rd of June and if I am going to get married then it would have to be on that day. Now if you think today is bad luck then we could always wait till next year.' Lorelai told him, cocking her head to one side.

'You want to get married?' Luke asked in disbelief.

'I think that's what I was trying to say' Lorelai said with a huge grin on her face.

'Are you sure?'

'Do you really think this is the time to question my decision, cause if I was you I would just go with it.'

'Sorry… okay…. Well….' Luke stammered, not really sure what to say to her.

'Luke?' Lorelai interrupted.

'Yeah'

'Kiss me'

Luke immediately walked the 2 steps forward and kissed Lorelai passionately. Both gripped their arms tightly around one another as they continued to kiss. Once they broke apart, Lorelai rested her head in the crook of Luke's neck.

'Things will have to change though. You are going to have to let me in more.' Lorelai mumbled.

'And you are going to have to stop bottling things up and talk to me when something is bothering you.'

'Okay'

'Then the same goes for me.'

'What do you say we go back to sleep and then at a decent hour get Sookie to unlock the door and go get married somewhere?' Lorelai asked standing up straight.

'Sounds like a plan' Luke said leading Lorelai back over to the bed.

It didn't take long before they were comfortably spooning in bed. Lorelai was the first to fall asleep. As soon as Luke knew she was in a deep sleep, he got out of bed and picked up the phone. Not wanting to wake Lorelai, Luke walked into the bathroom and closed the door before dialling Sookie's number.

'Hello' Sookie answer groggily after a few rings

'Hey Sookie, its Luke. Sorry the call is so late. It took me longer than I expected, but its all a go. Lorelai and I are getting married today.' Luke whispered with a big smile on his face.

'Woohoo! Didn't I tell you this would work?' Sookie exclaimed, really excited for her friends.

'Yeah, thanks Sookie. Now go back to sleep and I guess I will see you later at the wedding.'

'Yeah, see you later Luke. I am so happy for you.'

'Me to Sookie. Me to. Bye'

'Bye'

Luke hung up the phone and joined Lorelai back in the bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

* * *

**_Thanks again to anyone who is still reading this story. I hope this short, unchecked chapter didn't disappoint you too much. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And if anyone feels like telling me what the last 2 episodes of Gilmore Girls has been like I would really appreciate it cause I cant watch the episodes until I get back to the UK in 2 weeks. Thanks again_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is sadly the end of yet another of my stories. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it and I sincerely hope that this last chapter does not disappoint. No matter what is happening on the show at the moment and it kills me to know what may come of our favourite couple and the show in general, I love it unconditionally. **_

**_Disclaimer: If it were up to me I would own it and have the wonderful mind to create all the great moments and laughs, but sadly I must dream on and tell you, I have no connection to the show or characters.

* * *

_**

**_Previously:_**

'_Hello' Sookie answer groggily after a few rings_

'_Hey Sookie, its Luke. Sorry the call is so late. It took me longer than I expected, but its all a go. Lorelai and I are getting married today.' Luke whispered with a big smile on his face._

'_Woohoo! Didn't I tell you this would work?' Sookie exclaimed, really excited for her friends._

'_Yeah, thanks Sookie. Now go back to sleep and I guess I will see you later at the wedding.'_

'_Yeah, see you later Luke. I am so happy for you.'_

'_Me to Sookie. Me to. Bye'_

'_Bye'_

_Luke hung up the phone and joined Lorelai back in the bed. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

* * *

_

They didn't sleep for long but the little sleep they got was the best sleep they had had in a very long time, for months, whether together or apart, their insecurities and worries caused them to have fretful sleeps, but not tonight, tonight was just them and their dreams, their dreams of the future and of their special wedding day.

Surprisingly Lorelai was the first person to wake up, before she even opened her eyes, she smiled at the comfortable feeling of Luke's arms wrapped over her body. He had pulled her quite close in the night; she swore she could feel his heart beating against her back. One thing for sure, was she felt the warmth of his body penetrate hers and she felt his breathe against her skin. She had goose bumps all over, she had missed that feeling.

After a few more minutes of lying still, savouring the feeling, Lorelai turned over in Luke's arms to face him. He was having such a great sleep that her movement hadn't woken him.

'Luke' Lorelai whispered while moving her hand up and down his back softly, but that wasn't working. 'Luke' she called louder, but still he wasn't moving. After a little while Lorelai place a hard kiss on Luke's mouth, hoping that would wake him. It appeared not to work, but Luke couldn't help but start to smile.

'Morning' she whispered.  
'What are you doing waking me up so early?' Luke complained like Lorelai normally would.  
'Its time to get up' she told him all excited.  
'No, today is my day off. I have nothing to do, so I thought I would sleep. Go back to sleep Lorelai.' Luke told her, battling to keep the smile off his face.  
'You do have something to do today, you have to marry me.'  
'I have to marry you' Luke said, putting emphasis on the have.  
'I thought...' Lorelai began to argue back, but when Luke saw her getting panicked he cut her off with a soft kiss.  
' I know we are getting married today, but we have time and we can stay here a little while.'  
'But we have to find somewhere to get married and call our friends and family and see who can make it on short notice, we...' Lorelai told Luke a mile a minute  
'All we have to do is get a priest to marry us. The most important people to us will be able to make it with the short notice cause they all live near by. The only thing that matters is that you and I are there and that we are well rested.' Luke hinted to resting  
'I guess we could sleep a little while longer' Lorelai reasoned.  
'Good, now come here' Luke said pulling her back as close to his body as he could  
'I love you Luke Danes'  
'I'm glad cause I really love you Lorelai Gilmore'

after an hour of lying together, talking about anything and everything, and not really sleeping, both Luke and Lorelai got up and showered. Once they were back in the room and Lorelai was drying her hair with a towel, they heard a knock on the door.

Luke, who had the most clothing on at that point went to answer the door.

'Room service' Sookie announced as soon as the door opened. She pushed straight past Luke with the trolley. 'You have everything you can possible want. I even added some strawberries and chocolate as a little breakfast dessert.'  
'Thanks Sookie' Lorelai said, eyeing out her friend who seemed to be acting a little stranger than normal.  
'I will just leave you lovebirds to it then'  
'You wont lock the door again, will you?'  
'No, I will leave the key on the table.'  
'Thanks Sookie,' Luke said and Sookie knew he was thanking her for more than just the food.  
'Anytime' Sookie left after that, not speaking another word, just smiling sweetly at two of her friends.

When lunchtime came and Luke and Lorelai were dressed, Luke managed to sneak Lorelai out without her seeing the hustle and bustle of their wedding plans at the inn. They went straight back to Lorelai's house, where Luke promised to make the calls while Lorelai changed into fresh clothing and styled her hair. Rory was the first to show up at the house. Once she was there to entertain Lorelai, Luke made his way to the diner to get his suit and change his clothes.

'Hey, I'm going to head out' I will see you just now.' Luke told her while entering the bedroom.  
'Did you get a minister?'  
'Everything is sorted, you girls have fun. Rory know where to take you, so I will meet you there in an hour or so. Luke said leaning over and kissing Lorelai softly  
'Where are we getting married?'

Luke ignored Lorelai and walked out smiling, in 2 hours he will be married to the Lorelai Gilmore. How did he ever become so lucky, he thought to himself.

An hour hadn't even passed by yet and Lorelai was ready to leave, Rory gathered the dress and put it into the car while Lorelai grabbed her bag.

'Lets get you married' Rory announced as Lorelai walked up to the car.  
'Lets get me married' Lorelai announced back with the biggest smile Rory had ever seen her mom wear.

After a few minutes in the car, Lorelai knew exactly where they were headed. It wasn't until they arrived at the inn did Lorelai realise just how big of an event her wedding was. There were cars everywhere, some Lorelai recognised and few she didn't, which she figured were probably the guests that had booked room since she originally postponed the wedding.

'Wow!' Lorelai exclaimed as the walked into the lobby. It had changed a lot since she left a few hours earlier. The walls, chairs, stairs, and tables were all beautifully decorated in Lorelai's favourite flowers and colours. 'I can't believe you guys did all this'  
'yeah well Luke loves you and he wanted only the best, but you haven't seen the best bit yet.'

Rory led Luke out to the back; beautiful white chairs were set up and at the end of the isle stood her chuppah.

'How did I not see that missing from the yard'?

Rory chose not to answer Lorelai, and just left her mother look around in wonder. Everything was perfect.

'Should we go inside and start getting ready?'  
'Yeah' Lorelai answered still in a daze.

While the girls started to get ready, the guests and Luke took up their positions in the back. For once Lorelai was on time, and at exactly 4 O'clock, the music began playing. Sookie was first down the isle, followed shortly by Rory, who hadn't needed to reassure her mom at all. Once Rory reached the front and took her position, the music changed to 'here comes the bride' and everyone stood and turned their attention to the elegant bride.

As Lorelai rounded the corner she was shocked to see her father standing there, he didn't say anything, but his smile conveyed a thousand words. He simply held out his arm for Lorelai. Once safety on her father's arms, Lorelai proceeded slowly down the isle looking at the wonderful people who occupied the chairs. From her neighbours and friends to her family and Luke's, anyone and everyone important to her were there. Even on the brides side, right up front, sat her mother.

After what seemed like a mile, Lorelai was finally next to Luke, her fiancé, her best friend. Richard gave Lorelai a soft kiss on the cheek and placed the hand he was holding in Luke's and took his seat in the front next to Emily.

With giddy smiles, Luke and Lorelai turned to the minister and the ceremony began. When it was time for the vowels, and they turned to face one another, Luke could see the tears of joy in Lorelai's eyes. He simply held her hand tighter and listened to what she said.

'Luke…. uh…. well…sorry, I'm normally a lot better with words.' The gathering let out a small laugh. A tear ran slowly down Lorelai's cheek as she put her head down. After only a second, she tilted her head back up, took a deep breath, and looked back in Luke's eyes. A place she knew she would fine comfort and love. 'Luke I love you, more than I thought I would ever love someone. You have supported me and helped me when I have asked and even at times when I was too afraid too. Your devotion to me has be complete and without a doubt my guiding light over the past few years. I don't know what I did to deserve you, I don't know how I can possible put into words these feelings I feel when you look at me like this. I am in awe of how great you are Luke. I love you babe, completely and without fail, I love you.'

'Lorelai, I should be the one to question what I did to deserve you. You are a bright, gorgeous, intelligent, spunky person who deserves anything and everything. You shouldn't have to be stuck with a grouch like me, but then I realised nobody makes me happier. It might be selfish but I need you in my life, you are my opposite, you are my wonderful other half, you complete me and make me feel more alive than I ever have before. I love you so much and this is the happiest day of my life cause not only do I get to become your family, but I get to welcome you and Rory into mine. I love you Lorelai Gilmore.

Their gaze never faltered. Neither heard the minister continue, and were only stirred when Luke and Lorelai felt a tap on their shoulders from Jess and Rory respectively. As each took the ring and placed it on each other's fingers, they could feel it all coming together.

The next words either of them heard was 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Luke you may kiss you bride.'

Without hesitation and without any qualms regarding public displays of their affection, Luke pulled Lorelai close to his body and kissed her passionately. They could hear their friends and families cheering, people on the other side of the planet could probably hear them, but they didn't care.

After a long kiss, Luke linked his arm with his wife's and led her back down the isle graciously receiving the hugs and handshakes each town member and family member had to offer.

'Congratulation!' both Emily and Richard told them in a sincere voice which surprise Lorelai. 'Thanks mom, thanks dad'

After receiving all the hugs, they all gathered for the reception, that Sookie so kindly catered for. Their first night as husband and wife was by far one of their most treasured. No doubt, that night would set them up for decades of happiness.

* * *

**_Thanks you all again for reading this story, I hope the end was okay, cause I really wasn't sure at which point I was going to end it and it wasn't checked. I am currently working on another LL story but I wont post it until I have a few chapters done, so that in the future you wont have to wait so long for updates. Thanks again_**


End file.
